<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have Me. by AskArmitageHux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503434">You Have Me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskArmitageHux/pseuds/AskArmitageHux'>AskArmitageHux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Driver/Domhnall Gleeson Character Combinations, Domhnall Gleeson - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskArmitageHux/pseuds/AskArmitageHux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his father, Armitage had never felt more alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have Me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of an era. Armitage held his head high as he passed through the finalizer. His thoughts, unreadable. Crew members stood at command and watched his every movement. The silence broken only by the sounds of the General’s soles to the cool metal floors.</p><p>Armitage was the last Hux.</p><p>Word travelled around fast that Captain Phasma had taken the orders to kill Armitage’s father, but all gossip was put to silence as Armitage was quick to assume his father’s role of General.</p><p>His new uniform fit him well, as if he was born to wear it, but he didn’t feel well. No one would ever know he felt unease with how well he had learned to hide his emotions but that didn’t stop him from resigning to his quarters to catch his breath.</p><p>He thought the death of the man he hated most would bring him peace but an overwhelming wave of emotions caught him off guard. Brendol Hux never treated him like a son. He was always a bastard, a failure, a mistake. And somehow through years of trauma and abuse, Armitage had never felt more alone.<br/>
The doors to his room had barely closed before he knelt down in front of his window and wept.</p><p>Across the ship Kylo Ren was meditating when he sensed a disturbance. He had known of Armitage’s plans to have his father killed for quite some time but he was never one to meddle in the politics of the Order. He could sense that this had already taken place but was unsure as to what the Force was trying to show him. Kylo left his quarters and followed the feeling of tension and strife and found himself at Armitage’s door.</p><p>Carefully sliding open the door to not scare him, Kylo entered the quarters and noticed Armitage crouched down on the floor by the window. Kylo’s heart broke seeing him like this, he wished he had come sooner, he wished he had never left his side. Quietly walking over, Kylo sits beside him and stares out into space for a moment before wrapping an arm around Armitage and pulling him close.</p><p>“Ben I–” Armitage could barely speak between sobs as he leaned against Kylo’s large frame. Hearing Armitage call him Ben reminded Kylo of how in love with him he was. He could feel tears well in his eyes as he held the ginger closer. Kylo hushed Armitage and softly brushed his fingers through his hair. Armitage found himself slowly calming down as his breathing began to match Kylo’s.</p><p>“I just- I’m the only Hux left. I have no one, Ben.” Kylo’s eyes fluttered open to stare out the window again. Eternities could pass in these moments of intimacy between the two.</p><p>“You have me.” Kylo pulled away to look at the face of the man he loved. Carefully he placed his hand on his cheek and lifted Armitage’s face to look at him. He was gentle, as if he could break with even the slightest gust of wind. His hair out of place and his skin tearstained. His once beautiful green eyes were a cloudy sky grey.</p><p>“Until the last star in the galaxy dies. You have me.” Kylo Ren pressed his lips softly against Armitage’s.</p><p>Kylo knew what it was like to lose his family, but he had Armitage and Armitage had him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a request from a friend of mine, the prompt was: "You have me, until the last star in the galaxy dies. You have me."</p><p>Find more of my fics at @Ask-ArmitageHux on Tumblr!<br/>https://ask-armitagehux.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>